bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Blankslate/My top ten favorite Espada releases
So, I find myself here again... You all thought you could hide? Foolish. You should have known that I would have made my return sooner or later. It is my ultimate function, to make myself stand out and have my opinion look more influential than yours. Now, sit yo' asses down and listen to my opinion, and revel in it's superiority >:l Nah, I kid. We all have opinions, and none of them are really better than others. Well, in most cases anyway. But this has been something that I had been thinking about for quite some time. And when I think about something hard enough, my brain hurts. Therefore, I have to put it down somewhere. And since it's Bleach related, why the hell not put it on my favorite site? :D So here we go, the Top Ten best Espada releases (in my opinion). Just to be clear, these will boil down to personal preference. Several factors will also apply, namely appearance, special traits, general prowess, and downsides. It goes from 10 to 1, with 10 being the lowest and 1 the highest. NUMBER 10!!!!! Ulquiorra Schiffer Ah, the Cuarta Espada... I swear, I hate goth like kids in anime. They're so cliche and 9/10 times, they're as cookie cutter as can be. I mean, they just get so low on life and be all "life has no meaning" or "having friends is pointless..." *shoots goth kid numerous times* Get over it, freak. Ulquiorra is one of the rare goth anime guys that I actually likes because, he was created to be the emodiment of emptiness, so he actually has a reason to be the low life nihilist that he is. And I can speak for plenty of Bleach fans when I say that he was certainly one of the best characters in the series. However, to me, his first Release form falls flat on it's delivery. Now, this one is pretty low on the list for one reason: It's appearance is just flat out uninteresting. Think about it, when you type in "Ulquiorra Release Form" on google images, what do you get? Pictures of his Segunda Etapa form, and maybe one or two of his first form every so often, that's it. I mean, look at the thing; does it appear to be all that different from his sealed appearance? Sure his hair grows a little, his helmet changes, he gets some wings, and his robe changes too. That's it! His second form turns him pretty much into batman himself, and his Zanny is called Bat monster or something like that, and yet it's first release is pretty much some guy with wings and a helmet. Pretty bland, no? This Release form served one purpose: to show how powerful the Segunda Etapa form is, which in turn only served the purpose of showing how powerful Hollow Ichigo was. This is why I found the concept of a Segunda Etapa to be pointless. Why bother making him all that more powerful when clearly his first form is just whooping all sorts of ass? Couldn't you have just given him a form resembling his second release and just cut it off there to prevent anymore BS from hitting us? When you look at his first release form, and then at his second one, you can clearly tell that more emphasis and work was put into the latter. I always scratch my head when looking at the Segunda Etapa. What is it's origins? How does it actually work? How was Ulquiorra able to achieve it and the others couldn't? How come it doesn't release as much spiritual pressure as his first release did? I've heard theories on it before, and so far, Void's is the only one that makes any sense. Because god forbid, good ole' Kubo can't tell us what it is. In any case, this release form was pretty unfavorable for me. Granted, it had a few things going for it. It could beat the shit out of Ichigo of course, but hey, back then, ANYTHING could beat Ichigo to death. And again, it feels like the only purpose that this form served was to show off that Segunda Etapa mumbo jumbo of his. I would have liked it better if the second release didn't exist and the appearance for said second release was the same for his first release, but that's just me. So yeah, this Release is definately not my favorite. NUMBER 9!!!!! coming soon!! Category:Blog posts